The rise of Purple Diamond
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: This story will be about a new diamond rising to take the place of the Pink Diamond, getting his fellow Diamond to trust him, taking his place in the society and facing the gem biggest threat that could wipe gems off the face off the Universe. Watch as Purple Diamond rises above all else to defend his home. Edits may happen due to show on and off seasons, new ideas or fixing Chp.
1. Counseling a Diamond turns destructive

This story will be about a new diamond rising to take the place of the Pink Diamond, getting his fellow Diamond to trust him, taking his place in the society and facing a new threat that could wipe gems off the face off the Universe. Watch as Purple Diamond rises above all else to defend his home and the diamond he will call sisters.

Steven Universe: The rise of Purple Diamond - Chapter 1: Counseling a Diamond turns destructive. **Redone**

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

* * *

This is my first story on Fanfiction but, not the first one I have written if you see an error, please tell me nicely. Also, this story can and will take in any ideas you have. Before we begin let me show you my writing keys.

 **When something is Bold read with emphasis.**

 _Thoughts are in Italic_

That is, it for now if you have any ideas please notify. One last thing this is a redone Chp1.

Info

Each Diamond has their own army or science department, etc. there is no sharing

In this story, Yellow Diamond focus is mainly on her army and focuses on showing her strength by conquering other worlds. Her second most important branch is the scientific area, but do to her personally she has built her corps around military strength, and discipline. Yellow Diamond keeps her emotions bottled up barely showing any weakness whether behind closes doors or in public if she slips she corrects herself quickly. She doesn't have a favorite Diamond. However, she does care deeply for the other Diamonds.

In this story, Blue Diamond. and those under her work mainly on Research and Inventing. They supply weapons and ships to the army while also improving on old tech. However, do to Blue having a softer tone and a gently personally she built her corps to help and aid the other corps, however, due to her Corps always being on the forefront of tech her army has the greatest toys. Her second most important branch is controlling and improving what she already has. Her favorite Diamond was Pink Diamond with the close second being Yellow.

White Diamond is more balanced than the other Diamonds giving all her branches equal attention and yet she manages to outdo Yellow's army is strength and Pink in exploration she is only slightly behind Blue in Tech advancements. If she had to say she was best at something it would probably be controlled. She doesn't have a favorite Diamond and cares for all her sister equally.

Pink Diamond focused on exploring space and finding new areas to expand Homeworld territory. She was also good at Politics even out doing White Diamond at it. She did not have military might like White or Yellow Diamond, she was the kindest Diamond and treats her gems the bests. Her favorite Diamond is Blue Diamond.

Purple Diamond wait and see.

Time goes like so: Mini-cycle is a Day, Quarter-Cycle is a Week, Half-Cycle is half a year, and a Full-Cycle is a Year. Homeworld works is much bigger than Earth but instead of adding more days they added more hours.

This story starts a couple weeks after Pink Diamond shattering.

Also, any gem who serve the Diamonds and the Diamonds alone will have a royal facet.

Info

* * *

Deep down in the core of the Capital, of the Gem Empire, **Homeworld**. A force unlike any other was at work something called the Diamond Creator. A machine, a legend, and some gems called it a god's tool. Supposedly it had the power to create Diamonds it, was different from Gem Injector because it used an internal power to make Diamonds all five of them. Yellow, Blue, White, Pink and soon to be purple.

(Zircon facet royal, Pov)

"Yellow Diamond how nice to see you again. You look lovely is there anything I can help you with."

"Hello to you too, Zircon and yes a matter a fact there is I need counseling."

"That what I was made for wasn't I. Is it about Blue Diamond yes?

"Always quick to the point, yes, it is Blue Diamond she so tied with grieving for Pink Diamond shattering but it already been a couple of Quarter-Cycle, she need to stop cry and care for her corps.

"Hmm," Zircon hummed "Yellow Diamond some need to grieve in different ways it only took you and White Diamond a couple of mini-cycles. But remember Pink and Blue were almost as close to each other as a conjoined Gem where they would always stick with their twin. You and Blue Diamond were created moments from each other and that make it special but Pink and Blue Diamond had an even more so special relationship they were so like each other and that will make it take longer for her to grieve. Do you understand?" Asked Zircon

"Yes, I understand but then how do I help Blue to be happy, go lucky Diamond she was.

"Be there for her slow remind her that constant mourning over Pink would not what Pink Diamond wouldn't be what Pink would want, bring her back to reality." Responded Zircon

 **BOOM**

(Third person point of view)

As both White Diamond and Zircon were thrown from their feet from the huge quake. Zircon landed on his butt while do to Yellow's battle skills she lands on her feet.

"What was that? Asked an orange Kyanite who was learning under Zircon and had remained quite during the session.

"I'm not sure but I plan to find out, Kyanite would you go and get my Pearl she outside."

"Of course,"

(Yellow Diamond Pov)

As Kyanite walk out Yellow Diamond went into deep thought. She quickly went through everything she believed could be the cause of this mess. Could it be an enemy attack less than likely, Homeworld's enemies were more than occupied with the ruthless and the overwhelming number of sieges on their planets? So probably not an enemy attack but what about a Homeworld rebellion… no way after that Rose Quartz's rebellion all Diamonds had tripled security no one not even a Quartz could get past her defenses. So probably not a rebellion than what. Homeworld does have quakes but nothing like that usually it would only topple 3 or 4 building but as she looks outside she saw entire city blocks in flames.

"My Diamond" ask a proud and adoring voice "You've called for me?"

"Indeed, I have my Pearl, I need you to locate the epicenter of that quake and so I can know what caused it"

"Of course, my Diamond" White Pearl started working on her tablet.

" _She certainly is a good Pearl a little proud and at times annoying but over all a good Pearl."_

"I have found it my Diamond!"

"Good return to the Headquarters and wait for me there" After Yellow patting her cheek and after confirming Yellow Diamond had received directions in her ear piece, Yellow Pearl ran off too headquarters.

"Zircon, thank you I know what to do now"

"Very well and Yellow Diamond"

"Yes, Zircon?"

"Be safe."

"I will" Then I jump off the open terrace freefalling at least 200 stories

 **Redone**

 **To all the fans of this story, I am sorry for changing such a big part but I will only be changing Chp 1-3 maybe 4 to make them better. If you don't want to reread the story just know that Yellow Diamond takes White Diamond place in securing Purple Diamond, it is also a clearer read**


	2. The rising of a Diamond Redone

Steven Universe: The rise of Purple Diamond - Chapter 2: The rising of a Diamond **Redone**

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

Hello it's me again coming out with a chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter will be longer I, promise.

* * *

Something new

Gems do not have a religion. Also, **Redone** will stand for Rd

Let get started

* * *

(3rd Person Pov.)

No one saw Yellow Diamond fail, as everyone was trying to control the situation the quake had caused Yellow Diamond landed on her feet surprising softly. Zircon office was in one of the smaller cities of Home World.

As Yellow Diamond earpiece, which on Yellow Diamond's voice command gave her direction to the epicenter of what caused this mess. She thought about how Pink would care for all her subject which were in desperate need. The earpiece confirmed that what caused this was deep below the surface in what she believed was an old mining facility _. "If my memory serves corrects it in Pink Diamond sector of Homeworld. This is simply an, in and out mission, find what caused this quake and eliminate it if possible or I could just send a Peridot to investigate, no, no that would take too long_ _and I don't feel like paperwork today also it been a while since I done a mission on my own."_

 _(Yellow Diamond Pov.)_

Yellow Diamond start jogging West at her jogging speed she was already so close to breaking the sound barrier and once her jogging turn into a full out sprint she shatters the sound barrier created a sonic boom. Yellow Diamond travel across deserts, jungle, plain, mountain even huge bodies of water before finally reaching the destroyed sector of Pink Diamond. _This is all because of that Rose Quartz, if it wasn't for her you still be here with White, Blue and me._ As Yellow Diamond looked around at all the destroyed ships and building only thing still stood Pink Tower where Pink Diamond lived, trained and did all her work.

Yellow Diamond place a finger next to her earpiece and asked "Where next?" and walked about five-minute North taking in all the destruction. Yellow Diamond came upon a cave. _This must be the epicenter_ , as Yellow Diamond walk into the cave she saw a faint purple light. As Yellow Diamond walk toward the light she started hearing humming. Yellow Diamond stop walking and looked around at the cave walls she noticed Runes of the sort on the wall.

These runes I remember them everything started coming back to her, she was in the Cave where she and the rest of the Diamonds came to be she was in the Cave of Origin. She remembers Pink Diamond tell her fellow Diamond about her excavation Pink want to remove the Diamond Creator from HomeWorld crust and secure it but never could.

Why would the cave be the epicenter of this quake unless the Creator was active? She remembers when she pops out of the ground with Blue right behind her and then she recalls seeing White Diamond standing proudly before us when they emerged from their gem then having to subdue us but she did that easily and then she and the rest of the Diamonds watch Pink Diamond pop out of the ground, only to have to subdue her too. _"Oh, no the prophecy if one Diamond had fallen one will rise to take her place, but beware of its power because he will be in raged._

Yellow started to run and as she was to round a quarter she stopped. Yellow Diamond stopped _"I might need some backup."_ Yellow Diamond touch her earpiece with her finger and Yellow Pearl almost snobby voice was heard. "My Diamond you're okay I was so worried are you okay, where are you…"Pearl be quiet I need backup and I need it now send the 17th squadron to this location. "Yes, my Diamond, be safe" The transition ended and Yellow Diamond took a deep breath and rounded the quarter. To a holy site five diamond shape holes but only one was filed on the far right there was a resting Diamond who had just been made. There were drilling marks and old machinery from the short-lived drill missions, but the ground and the wall in this entire cave was almost as tough as the Diamonds. As the Purple Diamond rose into the air Yellow Diamond raise her head to draw her weapon an ax. Its long handle was yellow and carried runes and such on it. It was a single head ax however it blades curved inwards.

As Purple Diamond began to form shape White Diamond ready herself for the battle taking a stance and watch as the new Diamond drop to the ground. He was very muscular but not over the top like some of the quartz, had a masculine shape and when he roars had a very deep voice. He had a form like her, his shoulder had Epaulette and his pants were a Dark Purple color. His shirt was a lighter purple color there was a Diamond shape hole were his purple Diamond was. "Listen Purple Diamond you need to calm down I don't want to fight you but if I have to I will win. " **ROAR** " "Fine the hard way then"

Yellow Diamond ran directly at Purple Diamond and Purple Diamond charge back. About ten feet away from Purple Diamond, Yellow use her long handle to lift herself above and over Purple and when she landed Purple was still in the charging mindset so Yellow swung her handle and hit Purple hard in the back causing her slam him through a couple of rocks causing him to become only more inraged.

Yellow held her ax in one hand and summoned another ax slam. Purple emerged from the pile of rock on top of him only to be hit in the face with the butt of one ax and the dull side of another. Right swing, left swing, uppercut, knee, arms on and on it went till Purple grab Yellow and tossed her in the air. Yellow land with a thud and tried to get back up only for Purple to land on her chest. Purple then sat on Yellow abdomen and repeatedly hit Yellow in the face. "Enough of that" and several whips circled around Purple and pulled him of Yellow. Yellow look over to see five Amethyst, seven Jaspers four Emeralds twenty Rubies. "Roar" Yellow Diamond got up and yelled "take him down" "Yes my Diamond" Purple Diamond charged the squad of gems. Purple Diamond cupped both hands near his gem, then he jumped flipping over the squad and drew two double edge blades and began the massacre gem flew left and right as Purple stabbed, parry, slice and dice his enemies.

White quickly grab her earpiece which had fallen out of her ear early in the fight and contacted her Pearl once again. "My Diamond are you al…" "Silence I need you to contacted Blue and White Diamond and pull them out of whatever they're doing tell them I need help. Understand? Tell them it Purple Diamond go" "Yes my…" A sword flew through the earpiece barely missing her face. Yellow Diamond quickly glanced in the direction of the chaos out of the 36 gems that came to help her only 4 remained. "Fall back gather the fallen gems and get out of here I'll hold Purple Diamond" "Yes my Diamond" The remained gems pick up all their fallen comrades and fled to the ships they arrived in. As White and Purple stood faces to faces they both knew the battle had only just begun. "Ahhhh" "Roar"

 **Redone**


	3. Finishing the job Redone

Steven Universe: The rise of Purple Diamond - Chapter 3: Finishing the job **Redone**

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

* * *

Also over time I will be improving past chapters by either making them longer and/or clearing up grammar. (As I am doing right now blame Steven Bomb.)

Something new "The Last Time On" like it or not tell me about by review.

Quick Note: I am so sorry guys for the slow update but I had a lot of stuff going on everything from graduating to scholarship to relaxing to getting setup for college.

Hello, it's me again coming out with a chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter will be longer I, promise and thank you, everyone,, who favorite, followed or comment.

* * *

Let Jump right into it

 **Last time on, the rise of Purple Diamond**

 **White Diamond sprinted at near impossible speeds running across the surface of Homeworld in too once enemy territory, to hopefully find the epicenter of a quake that had shaken all Homeworld only to discover a threat that could become one of her greatest allies if she can beat him.**

 **(3rdperson)**

Yellow Diamond and Purple Diamond charged at each other again yelling their own war cry. Yellow and Purple Diamond dance in a fury of limbs and weapons, and no one could keep up with their moments. Purple was taller and looked naturally stronger. However, in this battle Yellow Diamond had skill and experience. As Yellow Diamond and Purple Diamond pummel each other ax to swords, legs to arms, knees to elbows neither notice the ground shaking, at their power colliding repeatedly. As Yellow Diamond was kicked into the air she landed rolling to her feet. She was worn out her body was weakening you couldn't see it but, she was tired, she never pushed like this before. Only a super strong Quartz or a Diamond itself could match the power of Yellow Diamond. Purple Diamond also was growing tired but in his case, his rage wouldn't bow to no one, unless forced. "You are strong Purple Diamond possibly even strong than me but you lack in experience but once you gain experience you will make a great ally." However, it was clear to see Purple Diamond didn't understand any of it. " _I need to put some serious damage on him but how even in his rage, he matches my every move and in rage mode a Diamond moves are sloppy and unorganized but ruthless. This Diamond mind should be clouded yet he is here with organized though and struggles, only Pink Diamond could do that. Yellow Diamond refocused her thoughts on the task at hand subduing Purple Diamond. Think there is always a way to win."_ Yellow thought to herself

As Yellow was thinking strategy she barely notices Purple Diamond charge at her and she barely had time to defend herself. As Yellow Diamond raise her axes I the "X" formation to defend herself she left an opening for Purple Diamond to strike and he struck hard sending his fist to her face. Yellow Diamond slide to the ground dissipating her axes and making her form flicker. Then Purple attack repeatedly being extremely ruthless, Yellow was on pure defense, blocking almost everything that came her way Purple not allowing Yellow to attack at all. While he himself land a few kick or punch.

But Yellow had experience and she has been in spots like this before a side kick there and an elbow here had Purple stumbling back and Yellow Diamond took full advantage over that in, Purple's moment of weakness Yellow levitate into the air reforming her ax she charged up the blade let pure yellow power flow from her Diamond, up her body, and down her arm, up the handle to the blade, coating it in a thick yellow energy she then swung her ax in a downward motion and a yellow energy flew from the blade an arc of destruction just as purple leaped for White that ball of energy turned into a beam, blasting purple into to the wall of the cave and holding him there. The energy slowly started to weaken in size but also in power and Purple Diamond was able to push back. Purple summon a sword this time being a katana and started to power up her own energy blast. Which was a deep purple that almost looked black, Purple collide with yellow in an amazing burst of colors? As yellow and purple fought for dominance, the air around where the two beams met sizzled with energy. Purple was slowly pushing back at Yellow. Purple yelled in defiance and with a roar of defiance he pours so much energy into to his sword which pours, even more, energy into his beam. Yellow was slammed through the cave ceiling. As Yellow got to her feet Purple move so quickly it looked like his teleport right behind her. On the surface of Pink Diamond's fallen kingdom the battled continue. Yellow moves became sloppy from all the hits she obtains and in one swift blow Purple shoved her katana straight through Yellow's abdomen. Yellow Diamond stood there in shock all most unmoving then there was a poofing sound as the form of Yellow Diamond turned into Yellow smoke and once the smoke cleared lead to a beautifully cut Yellow Diamond,

 **(I was going to end it here but I really want to get the battle scene done and over with which another reason why this took a lot longer to get out.)**

Purple Diamond stagger over to where the beautiful cut Yellow Diamond was lay on the hard cool ground. Purple raised her right foot right over where the Diamond and stomped, his right foot was covering the area around the gem and when he lifted he was seriously disappoint. Not even a dent or scratch on the Diamond. Purple Diamond then summoned a sword taking form of a beautiful long blade with a cross guard hovering the sword literally hover over the center of the White Diamond and as Purple Diamond raised his sword high in the air and just as he was about to stab the Diamond something was thrown him at him and someone one yelled "Hey". Purple Diamond looked back confused only to receive a flying kick to the face. As Purple fell on his back he looked up to see two gems one a bright yellow and one a deep blue. The deep blue gem summons a staff she smiled and said "Goodnight". Purple Diamond rolled out the way of the swing and rushed to stand up. "Make this easy on yourself and just retreat into our gem,out flanked" Said the Blue Gem. Purple Diamond rush back only to get tripped by the Whiteoutflankedhim. Purple Diamond flip onto his feet only to get a staff to the face. Which made his form flicker before he himself finally had to bow. He knew from the beginning that this would happen he just didn't want to accept. Purple Diamond finally poof and his body turned into Purple gas and when that gases cleared all that laid there was a purple Diamond. The blue and white gem went to go pick up both the Yellow and Purple Diamond. As they walked back to each other both had an issue on their minds: the prophecy. "Blue do you think…" "No White not here and not right now" "Alright" As blue reached for a square device on her hip. The only four gems that survived Purple Diamond onslaught (Read chapter two) from earlier ran up to the blue and white diamond. "My Diamond,s" said all four, "are you apart of Yellow Diamond task forc,e" asked Blue Diamond "Yes maam we are what left of it anyway" White Diamond looked down in surprise at the bubbled Purple Diamond. "Good, you have a ship then" Asked Blue once more "Yes sir" "You've gather all your fallen comrades" Questioned White Diamond "Yes Sir" "Very well let get out of here" Ordered Blue Diamond and as the Quartz leaded the Diamonds back to their ship. Blue and White Diamond minds wandered elsewhere.

 **Next time on Rising of Purple Diamond**

 **"Welcome to Diamond Tower, Purple Diamond let's get started"**

You must be so proud of me my chapter is getting longer, alright guys thanks for reading. Make sure to comment question or tips and if I did a good job favorite or follow. The editing process for my past chapter will begin soon.

Guess what I'm not dead

 **Redone**


	4. Where it all began Redone

Purple Diamond Chp 4: Where it all began **Redone**

I don't own Steven Universe

 **Info**

Pearl act more causal with their Diamond behind closed doors.

O.D.C.T which is mention in this Chp is the first base of the Diamond. Diamond can hold meetings, where General and such can hold meeting, Ship can land and military can rest.

 **Info**

A huge yellow hand came out of a cloud and shot toward a huge tower at incredible speeds. The tower was a huge building with the color of blue, yellow and white. The window is diamond shaped and it looked as though it was only made for the elite of the elite. It had maximum security and had everything from air traffic control tower to a small army to guard the place. Inside the recon ship White Diamond sat at the Captain's chair deep in thought around here four quartz pilots the ship. Blue Diamond stood next to White Diamond stun, quiet and completely still the only her face moves express emotion that no Diamond should.

"This is Air Traffic control of the One Diamond Control Tower state your business and your ship ID and name." "This is The Diamond Honor ship ID is 26784231 respecting landing we are caring injured troops and important cargo. "This is Air Traffic Control you may dock at UG 034 dock station." The ship went into a slow dive hovering right over the ground only about 50 feet away from the wall that went around the O.D.C.T. Soon the ground opens up below it and the Diamonds Honor lower into the dirt.

The Diamond Honor pulled into a cubicle and lowered the landing gear touching down. The gem piloting swiveled and his chaired stood and then bowed before the Diamonds. White Diamond spoke knowing her sister was still in shock at the events that had happen. "You will tell no one of what has happen today, you have simply pick us up and dropped us off, you'll will what for your Diamond, Yellow Diamond to reform and then follow up with what she asks. Understood! ""Yes, White Diamond" the said said quickly.

White Diamond stood from the Captain chair and faced her sister. Speaking softly, White Diamond put a hand on Blue Diamond shoulder and said "Sister it's time to go" "Of course, Sister." As White and Blue Diamond walked down the ramp both carrying a Diamond were greeted with a surprise. Two Pearls a White and Blue one were talking. As soon as the two Pearls noticed there Master had returned, they ran towards or the yellow one did. The white Pearl exclaimed "My Diamond, you're okay" While blue Pearl simple said " I am glad to see you are safe my Diamond" "Yes, we are okay however we have business to discuss in the Council Chamber so escort us to the Diamond Chamber." Order Blue Diamond "Yes, My Diamonds"

As blue and white Pearl stood in front of their master and started walking to the lift. Blue and white Pearl sent a quick message to security telling them Blue and White Diamond were in and need an escort to the Diamond Chambers. Blue and White Diamond sent the bubbled Diamonds to the chambers of the Diamonds. As White and Blue Diamond step on to the lift behind their Pearls facing the metal wall of the large building. The lift shudder then rose and about 10 second later the rose to the first level of the One Diamond Complex.

Waiting for their fearless leaders was a full quartz escort that bowed the moment the Diamond head were seen. As color Diamond and Pearls stepped of the lift, the quartz fell in all around two of the three members of the Diamond Authority. (Little did they know.) As the quartz soldier lead the Diamond to the Chamber elevator. Which would only open by the touch of the Diamonds or a Diamond's Pearls. As parade moved through a see through roof, long and wide corridor. Gems of all shapes and size stop, stared and bowed in respect for the most perfects gem.

As the group was nearing the end of the tunnel and getting closer to the chamber elevator the quartz guarding the Diamond broke formation, and formed a semicircle around the Diamond, covering their backs. Once they reached the elevator the Quartz performed a 180 and faced outwards, so no one could seek up on the Diamond. On the elevator was the Diamond Authority symbol. As blue Pearl reach forward and touch her hand on the Blue Diamond the door sprang open and the two Pearl and two Diamond step into the elevator the door close softly behind them.

Then at what felt like Mach 2. The elevator shot downward deep into HomeWorlds crusts. Halfway to the council and the two Pearls were slightly floating in mid-air, White and Blue Diamond put a hand on her Pearls head and push down bring them back to the ground. Then the elevator slowed down and, touched down lightly. The door sprang open once again and the group walk out. A dark tunnel that had flashing lights and looked like it was made hundred, of years ago.

As white and blue pearl walked down the short tunnel. Blue pearl spoke "My Diamond I did want to ask up there on ground level with so many gems around, but why are we here. I mean we only use this place this bunker/chamber for the most important reason." Blue Diamond looked over a White Diamond and smiled before countering with this. "My pearl you answer you're on question we are here because we must deal with issue that could shake the foundation of our empire." Blue pearl nodded and keep walking. The party stop right in front of the doors and both Yellow and Blue Diamonds raised their hands touch their Diamonds. The door slid open and in they walked. The chamber was Diamond shaped with a white throne at the far end and a yellow and blue throne chair on either side matching up with the Diamond emblem. In the middle of the throne room was two bubbles holding two of the most powerful being in the universe.

"Pearls stay back this might be dangerous" Order Blue Diamond "Blue Diamond summon her staff and poked Yellow Diamond bubble and it busted. "Yellow Diamond might be a little crazy at first. White ready." White took up a stance and nodded. Yellow Diamond started glow until the glow started to take shape. Untll a blinding white light filled the room and Yellow Diamond took form. Yellow Diamond looked around the room till she saw her sisters. "Sister, Purple Diamond must be stop. We have to go.." "Came down Yellow we already took care of it she in a bubble Yellow." Blue told her vanishing her Staff "Oh thank goodness, Sister we have to discuss this." "That is right but first sit down" said White gently pushing Yellow on to her throne. "The prophecy sisters Purple Diamond is Pink's replacement the Diamond that will help lead Homeworld to victory." White said "We guess that White the prophecy basically, says the a color gems will go soft on a planet and be shatter there but a better Diamond will replace her." Smarty pants" Yellow whisper. Blue smirked at Yellow and then spoke again. "What, I want to know is when we are going to pop that bubble and let her out." You were always patient Blue be patient again." White told her. But you're right we should open up the can of miners(worms) before our empire get word of it. The three Diamond stood up and move close to the Purple Diamond. "Ready?" White asked "Ready!" exclaimed the two-color Diamonds. Blue summoned her staff as White and Yellow Diamond moved to defensive positions. White lightly tap her staff on the bubble and pop it. Purple only fell have way to the floor like White before the Purple Diamond started to shine a purple light a deep purple light, until the light took shape of a Diamond. Then, the light turn solid there basking in all his glory stood Purple Diamond. White spoke loud and proud "Welcome to Diamond Tower, Purple Diamond let's get started!"

 **Redone**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this took so long to get out but I have been busy with college, life and everything in between.

Here it is the fifth chapter of The Rise of Purple Diamond.

Post on 11/

I do not own Steven Universe.

Last time on The Rise of Purple Diamond

Yellow and Blue Diamond have made it back to base with Purple and White Diamond. White reforms just in time to witness Purple reemerges.

"This is making way too much sense at the same time being way too confusing" Purple Diamond moaned Yellow spoke "It is your instincts, Homeworld might not be a living breathing planet but the machine the Diamond maker kept your suppressed mind up to date with everything we have done at least on this planet. Regular gem need help their minds need to be program you a Diamond your already half way there."

Blue walked over "White Diamond I believe we should get Purple everything a Diamond needs can I make the preparations, he needs an army built, a special Pearl, a sector I was thinking Pink's old one, an introduction to all of our empire, and a lot of other things."

"Go," White said, "Keep me updated please."

"Okay that a lot of history, Pink Diamond's betrayal and rebellion, the new era of gems, a new era of tech, Diamonds, Elite Quartz, wow can I have a second to process." "Of course" Yellow Diamond responded and walked over to White Diamond "He progressing far better than Pink Diamond ever did" "Good, we move to training now" responded White Diamond

"Pearl" Blue Diamond spoke "Contact the Pearl facilities tell them to create a new Pearl a Purple one, newest model, make sure it is programmed with all of Diamond Authority classified info, and advanced protocol and skills. "Yes, my Diamond" Blue Diamond and Pearl made their way to the elevator, "Contact the main broadcast channel for an emergency announcing by the Diamond later in the day." Blue Diamond push a button that had Control Room on it and the elevator shot up.

With a ding, the elevator's door open and in a semi-circle around the elevator bowed some of the homeworld's generals, most powerful quartz, and public officials. Also, gems who worked the control station such as engineers, air and space traffic controllers, etc.

"At ease," Blue Diamond said, the room was located on the tallest pillar in the base. It had a golden chair right in front of the elevator. The room was made so people of the highest command sat closest to the chair, straight in front of the chair was a path with step leading towards a holo-table. Which was in front of a large, wall-sized glass pane.

"I want to speak with high ranking military members and public officials if you're not one of them clear the room now. Air and Space Traffic controllers put their station on hold and Engineers put their tools away and left the room. All the high ranking official gather around and Blue Diamond spoke "I have some most interesting new to share with all you, buy know that this information is top secret and should not be shared with anyone not in the room. I have ordered for all you, but first Public Official Emerald Cut 1675234. An Emerald step "My Diamond" you are in charge of the heavy damage sector 7 of Homeworld correct. Asked Blue Diamond "Yes, My Diamond" Responded the Emerald "Good, start repairs on it" Order Blue Diamond, "My Diamond," Emerald said sounding confuse "I need you to begin repair of Pink's old tower but make it Purple this time, and make the layout standard Sector cities. "Yes, My Diamond"

"Red Jasper" "My Diamond," said a dark looking Red being the only Red Jasper in the room it knew her Diamond was talking to her. "You are the Jasper in charge of the green moon of Space Sector 1243 correct" The Jasper only nodded "Good from the reports you start farming Rubies, Quartz and Metal, you will send all those gems to Sector 7 of HomeWorld.

"Moving on Purple-Chipped Jasper" "Yes, my Diamond" the old war wounded Jasper who served under Pink command spoke up. "You and every troop serving in your Army whether Era 1 or Era 2 will be reporting to Sector 7 of Homeworld once it fixed," Purple Jasper who had metal part around his gem to keep him stable ask a question to Blue Diamond "My Diamond I mean no disrespect but why do you order so many troops and supplies to go to Pink old territory?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now" Blue laughed "Purple Diamond has risen"

About an hour later Blue Diamond walk back to the elevator and as she was about to descend she said: "Remember, no one need to know about this." As Blue was finishing up stair White was training Purple below.

"As a Diamond, you have the abilities to alter your weapon you can make multiple styles of sword and I can alter my staff into Baton or make it into a spear. Now again and switch it up a little" White said while taking a stance Purple summoned his word most basic sword from a sword with a long blade and a cross guard, its handle was long enough to be two handed, but short to be one. The blade was a deep purple color.

Purple took a stance his feet wide and body lowered, he whispered under his breath balance is the key, and then he moves right foot, left foot, then he had to move even faster while going backward he keep his eyes on her. "Don't you want to win" White said "You have to give it everything you have so you can finally live after the war" "Can you do it for us we know you can win" Purple parried White "Good, what they don't know is when everything on the line the real advance is your prepared to die. Purple struck White with the but of his sword then swift changed it into a katana place slice her body but not making a scratch he then places the blade under her neck. White spoke proudly "With your existence, you can help us win this fight. (This was bad, but I promise to do better with the next song, I don't own any songs of Rebecca Sugar or Cartoon Network)

"Enough of that back to your history lessons, Yellow!" "Coming"

White walked back to the computer panel, the moments she reaches it a multi-colored Diamond that was in a holder lit up. White grab it and the Blue side was lighting up. She touches it and the Diamond separated to make a screen with Blue Diamond face on it "Yes, Blue Diamond" White asked "I finish my tasks, my Pearl on her way to oversee Purple Pearl making, I talk to the right people and Pink's tower will become Purple's, his army is being built and I also decide that Purple Diamond should have whatever remains of Pink's loyal forces, also he being given all sort of supplies, also do you want to make the announcement or should I or Yellow." "I make the announcement good job Blue, I want to test Purple, I've been look at some planets and a rebel, organic planet nearby that attack us Purple will conquer it." "That would be a good test, good thing I also ordered ship for him." I'll have the press meet in front of your capital ok, see you soon, Blue out"

"Ok, Yellow we are at war with an organic people who have an empire about the same size as us, how has the war been going." Well, Purple right now we have a size fire but it will soon break and we will be slugging it out with them again soon enough." "Oh," Purple muttered in surprise.

On the other side of the planet, was a Pearl facility, they had just received the strangest order from Diamond command make a Purple Pearl, but order is order though and they did just that. The Pearl facility only had one gem in it Pearls. It was a place run by Pearls that made Pearls. A taller than average Pearl made her way into a lab above the door was a sign saying 'Stage 1 Lab' the lab was a nice pale white the color of a natural Pearl in the lab were several Pearl walking around in what look to be lab coats, but on the side wall was a line of containers, fill with White Pearl and no Diamond on their bodies. The taller than average Pearl politely cough and several Pearl turn toward her ask if they had a new order.

"We have a unique order a Purple Pearl with a Purple Diamond." Gasp, one of the Pearl spoke up "You sure it was a Purple Diamond and not a Blue, because if it was Purple that would mean…" "Yes," the lead Pearl spoke again "we have the honor of know why several Bismuth and their construction bots just showed up in our nearby sector 7" "Increase production of Pearls 50% let get ahead of the curve," She said walk back out the lab door.

A Pearl pulled a Pearl out of a water container labeled Era 1 Pearl 2.73 and put it on a table in the middle of the room. "Let get to work"

White Diamond was stand in front of a Podium behind her headquarters stood proudly reaching the sky, in front of her were gems and members of the forever hungry Press. "Respected Gems whether Era 1 or Era 2, update or not oh and of course members of the Press" Chuckles rose from that last one "Welcome to a new beginning, for it is with great honor that I have the honor of telling you all a story.

Before even I pop out of the ground of Homeworld a device disguised as a meteor land here, then machine was filled with DNA of the Diamond, I was first White Diamond not long after were Blue and Yellow twins and then Pink, but we all know how that story went don't we, however, there was a prophecy that stated when one Diamond betrays around will rise to take her place. So, I have the honor to introduce Purple Diamond. White Diamond threw up a Diamond Hologram and Purple Diamond stood dress in Armor with the Diamond shining brightly on his hip. Gasp "Could it be…" "Impossible" "How" Were whispered through the crowd. White Diamond raised her hand "There will be no question now "As she walks back inside her headquarters.

White Diamond now back in her throne room contacted the One Diamond Tower Diamond Bunker, "Yellow, Blue and Purple how to go the plans?" she asks Blue responded" By next year Purple will have an army powerful enough to destroy the rebel organics, in three month time his tower will be complete, until then we continue to train him on history and how things work around here, in two months he should be pretty caught up with what he did not learn from the machine." "Good, and what about our small war with the Crystal Gems?" "It finishes" Yellow laughs" The bomb worked Rose Quartz is dead" "Are you certain?" ask White "Of course" White nods "The Press blew its top today, we will, of course, have to show Purple around the Capital but for the most part all is going per plan."

"Then, we wait and we bid our time," Blue said "Agreed!" The other Diamonds said

However, lightyear away on Earth Rose Quartz of the Crystal Gem had just shake hand with the main enemy of Homeworld, "It will be good to work with you."

Fin

So, here's some information the setting of this story is a couple year after the end of the rebellion, Homeworld time work the same as Earth even though Homeworld is much bigger, just go with it.

Did you enjoy the chapter please comment?

Have a good Holiday break?


	6. Pink to Purple

The Rise of Purple Diamond chp6: Pink to Purple

I do not own Steven Universe

 **Info here**

Jasper in this story is basically an underpowered Hercules he well was known, strong and a hero of Homeworld

His Peridot isn't SU Peridot but an older one

Also, it is no longer a Diamond Corps since I have been using a military unit out of term. Instead, I'm thinking each Diamond has a Kingdom but together the form the Diamond or Gem Empire.

I did redo Chapter one through four so instead of White going after Purple it was Yellow, I also add Time

 **Info here**

* * *

(A quarter and couple mini cycles from Chp 5)

(Third Person)

Purple Diamond stood in Pink Diamond old office/throne room. He was reviewing some reports from his generals. One of his generals had reported receiving fresh troops from a well-known Kindergarten, a general report that some of Pink old warship were salvageable and could be used again and were on the long list of things that need to be repaired by Peridots, another General had also reported that over three hundred good troops that had once served under Pink Diamond and when she sadly perished, had gone to serve under other Diamonds had requested transfer to him and believed more were on the way. He wondered why as he looked out his Diamond shaped window. His thoughts were cut short as he heard a loud buzzing outside his door.

He moans loudly, he knew that repairs on Pink's heavily damaged tower was going quicker than thought possible and he shouldn't even be in here yet from what the schedule had said and the Bismuths were working overtime and he could work in his tower which was still colored Pink. But could they be any quieter? At least it wasn't O.D.C.T, he just couldn't stand the One Diamond Tower anymore, he felt as though while he was there he was destroying tradition. Every Diamond had moved out of that tower within days he was there for a week.

He went back to his reports, he looked at his report from Purple Holly Agate, who usually were better at directing programs but until he had a better gem he would stick with her (it real I swear and I didn't just copy from the Steven bomb.) she had advised him to show the people of Homeworld, he wasn't trying to replace Pink Diamond but trying to fit in her shoes, she had heard on the streets of Homeworld that some thought he was trying to tarnish her memory and had raised her alarm. He looked around his throne room for inspiration.

His Throne room and everything in it was Purple and it the only thing Purple in the entire Tower, for now, the huge purple door was closed to block out the noise. With his Purple Pearl who was dressed (forgive me the followers of this story I probably mess up) in a Purple strapless sundress with purple stockings stand right next to his throne. There was a very stylish rug leading from the doors to his new deep purple throne behind the throne was a Diamond Shaped Window with a purple panel. The throne room was empty for the most part but he did have a hologram playing one of Pink's speeches. The recording was paused just as Pink Diamond raised one of her hands to the sky. It then clicked!

(Purple Diamond P.o.v.)

"Pearl," I said as I sat on my throne

"Yes, my Diamond" My Pearl responded

"How do I contact my subjects again," I asked

"It quite simple my Diamond let me help" She respond

I lowered my hand down to pick her up she quickly jumped on, I raised hand slowly.

"Please put me down on your Armrest, My Diamond."

"You were busy when this came in." In a diamond, shape holder rest a device

I gasped the new Direct Diamond Line with my color add to it. I hadn't even noticed it. It now had Purple add to it making it 4-sided. Pearl spoke "When you select your own side, you contact your branches or generals but any call coming in from the other side go to you since only a Diamond should contact a Diamond from any of the other Kingdom unless you and their Diamond gave them special permission. Another way to send a message is by using me to deliver it whether it be vocal or Holo-pad.

"Very well Pearl deliver this message for me." Pearl somehow stood up even straighter, I said "Purple Diamond wants a Statue of Pink Diamond built in the courtyard on a raised platform, a reasonable distance from the doors in this stance," I said waving to the hologram of Pink with her arm raised above her. "I want it built as a surprise so cover it up with something. Finish it quickly, make this your highest priority. Which means get it done now." After a pause, I said "End the recording. Pearl deliver that to the foreman outside."

Pearl bowed and asked for a lift down which I gave and walk down the side of the carpet and open the door going outside.

As I went back to my thoughts and reports something in interrupted me that made me very happy. My direct Diamond line was glowing Yellow. I pick it up and lifted it before me and it expanded to become a large hologram. As Yellow Diamond appeared before me, I smiled. "Hello Yellow Diamond" She was laying down on her lounge chair.

"Hello, Purple Diamond how is everything going so far."

"It going quite well I would have never made it this far on my own without your help."

"Yes, you would you're a Diamond" Responded Yellow "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess your sudden drop in troops, I'm sorry if I had known what was happening I would have denied it, I don't even know why they came to me. Also, I want to apologize for attack you and poofing you, I never did get to formally say I'm sorry."

"Look at you what are you a Sapphire, no it okay I was expecting that, I guess they came to you because it would be an honor to serve under a new Diamond right. Also, about poofing me I won't say it okay because no Diamond is supposed to be weak but when a Diamond enters rage mode crazy stuff can happen. So, I forgive you, but that why when I angry and on the verge of Rage mode I have a special vault to release my anger.

"Really," I ask "Can you send me the blueprints so I can give them to my Bismuth."

Of course, also my decline in troops wasn't the only reason I want to talk to you but only half the reason, I have a gift for you."

"Please tell"

"As you know most military gem that use to serve under Pink Diamond moved to serve under me and now what remains of Pink force are yours except for one. Meet the Jasper that crushed so many of the Rebel forces and held the line against all odds." A figure moved into view "Jasper of Earth Beta Kindergarten and one of the only good things that came out of Earth"

"My Diamond, indeed" Said the Jasper

"My?" I asked my eyes widen "you transfer him didn't you Yellow Diamond."

"Indeed is your warp pad online?" Ask Yellow Diamond

"No, not yet."

"Very well," said Yellow Diamond "Jasper will be traveling to you. Enjoy your gift, Pink Diamond underestimated his power, hopefully you do not."

Then the screen turned black and my Diamond line was back in it holder. That was interesting I said I wonder what else will come of today my hand reach over to the D.D.L to notify my general when suddenly, the Direct Diamond Line start glowing Blue. "The surprises never cease do they" As I lift the hologram before me.

"Hello Blue Diamond"

"Hello Purple Diamond how is everything going?"

"Quite, well everything is either on schedule are ahead of it."

"That good, I have a request for you."

"Already?" I asked

"Yes," responded Blue "As you know Pink Diamond had a large force of…. Wait, I sorry Purple but, Yellow calling can you wait."

"Of course," I responded and the hologram turned back into a Diamond

"My Diamond" I looked over in surprise at my Pearl who was giving me a Diamond salute.

"Pearl, what did the foreman say?"

"He said it would be done my Diamond."

"Excellent." I reach for the Direct Diamond Line

"No, my Diamond, a Pearl is supposed to do that for you." Said my Pearl who seemed to be on the edge of crying

"Really, Pearl it okay, I have been answering calls while you were away.

Pearl fell to her knees and said" Had a Master for a couple of days and not just a regular elite but the elite of the elite a Diamond, my Diamond and I have already failed him.

I rose and walked over to "Pearl calm down you haven't failed me in the slights." "But, I didn't…" "Look around this isn't a home for even the lowest of the elites but it will become a home for a Diamond it just not ready yet, I trying to build an kingdom, an army and a lot of other stuff and you already done so much, when my tower becomes fully operationally, you will go back to your regular duties but for now let's do thing a little different. Besides, how could you answer the Direct Diamond Line I sent you to do something on my orders." I smiled at her, and said "Now I have calls to make come on." She said "Yes, my Diamond" saluting me

I sat on my throne and pick up the D.D.L and called where my forces and my generals were station. A pearl picked up she quickly saluted me" My Diamond" she called out to one of my generals Aquamarine the general in charge of my ships.

"Ah, just the gem I wanted to see, Aquamarine how goes the effort of repairing old ships and making new ship."

"Good, my Diamond," he said giving me a quick salute "We are nowhere near the other Diamond, but were catching up as fast as we can. The assistants from the other Diamond Corps is very helpful."

"Good," I responded "I, have good news Yellow Diamond has given me a gift Jasper of the Beta Kindergarten of Earth."

"Aquamarine said "The Jasper?"

"You heard of him," I ask

"Only some facts about his conquest" He continued seeing the look on my face "I didn't serve under Pink Diamond the only reason I am here is because White Diamond has given me a promotion by letting me serve as one of your General. However, stories of what he done was heard in every corps. Where ever Jasper struck, he won, he never went head to head against the Rose Quart but he obliterated her force, some say he came out sooner Pink would have won the war. His fame only increased under Yellow Diamond command while under Yellow Diamond, he attack worlds sometimes softening them up for Yellow Diamond and her army to conquer. Around, the end of the world for some reason Pink Diamond pulled Jasper out of the war efforts a few hour later Pink Diamond was shattered."

"Hm, is there any ship ready to go right now," I asked

"Yes, my Diamond a few Hand ship are ready for action" He responded

"Give one to Jasper also give him a Peridot, tell all general he is to report to me only understand."

"Yes, my Diamond but may I ask why" Aquamarine asked

"Pink Diamond had many secret, weapon, advancement in tech, and I want them, they will kick start my science/tech programs. Jasper will secure it all and bring it to me." I told him "That is all now pass the Direct Diamond Line I need to talk to my other generals.

(Rose Quartz P.o.v)

"Garnet do we win the war?"

"The future is clouded and unclear." Respond Garnet of the Crystal Gems

* * *

Fin

Did you like

Purple will be a nice Diamond but won't be super kind.

Jasper will be an operative


	7. Chapter 7

The Rise of Purple Diamond Chp7:

I do not own Steven Universe

News

I was extremely sick which was why I haven't posted in so long. Also college.

The Diamond Authority in my fanfiction is kind of the management of the Homeworld and all it's Planets, it basically has the job of overviewing.

Please comment any ideas or thoughts below, also looking for a Beta Reader to help me review my grammar and spelling and just advise me.

News

Basically, starting off were we left off

"So, what remains of Pink Diamond forces will all be combined into the Purple's Pink 101st division and you will have command of every gem in it Amethyst Royal Facet Purple. Understood good now leave me."

I sat on my throne think over the events of the day. I would be honoring Pink Diamond legacy twice by have a statue built in her honor and have a Division commission to fight in her name. My grand army was being built along with my Purple Tower. But there was much to be done my Flagship or any warship had yet to be built, I haven't conquered a planet yet. I look at the Galactic map projected in front of me. The organic rebellion which was a rag tag group of freedom fighter who are always trying to fight for their fallen worlds we took form them, they were holding up behind the Diamond Empire main enemy the Allied Worlds. We weren't at war with them but attacks have been launch on both sides. It is also believed that the Allied Worlds fund the Organic Rebellion. I stared at an independent planet that desperately wanted to stand by itself in this conflict. It was well known that both the Gem Empire and the Allied Worlds had offered it alliance. It was a large and lush world that had control over a direct space lane into the Allied World territory and Diamond territory.

If it didn't want to join a side it would be a great forward outpost, also due to the fact it had many moons and was a large planet was never bad. So far, the Purple Diamond had no force able to take the planet but a combined assault with his help you know to and the use of all his force might just do the trick. I still must wait until he got enough ships to carry his forces but he had a plan "Now only to gain permission." Muttered Purple Diamond

No, I don't need permission I am a Diamond. Now, he could do nothing but wait but when the time would come.

"Pearl, I wish to take a tour of my tower."

"Yes, my Diamond"

As my Pearl lead me to my huge Purple Doors my Direct Diamond Line started to ring.

"Ah Pearl lets cancel that walk for now." I said walking back to my throne

"Of course, my Diamond"

"Blue Diamond good to see you again."

"Yes, Purple Diamond sorry about early but now that that out of the way I wanted to ask you how you were doing?"

"Quite, good Blue Diamond my military is being built thanks to you and the other Diamond assistant. My Departments of Offense, Planets, The Treasury positions are filling up nicely, so are my courts. I even pick out an easy to conquer planet and plan on making it mine soon.

"Good, Purple me and the other Diamonds have been talking you're ambitious but that good we went to easy on Pink because he was such a good Diplomatic, he really couldn't conquer planets we will be pushing you which is why we are demand you conquer a planet by the time the cycle is at it end." Said Blue

"You demand much my worker are already be push into over time the only reason I have a military force right now is because I'm using Pink's troops, my own forces our still being made, I barely have any ships or fighters, I need time.

"Time is something we don't have on our side, the Allied World along with their lapdog the Organic Rebellions starting to move."

"We Diamonds have been working in the shadows too help you prepare. White has rebuilt Pink old Flagship and Yellow and I have been building you warship the rest is up too you. "

Author Note

Hey everyone, I know this Chapter is shorter than usual but I have been sick, also I've started other stories. I really need help. I don't know whether too skip ahead in time or struggle with the background, and any ideas help so throw them at me.


	8. Hiatus

Notice

Purple Diamond is on a short-term Hiatus expect for another chapter to roll around in three or four months or when we get another Steven Universe episode which ever one comes first. I am running out of idea even though we got a lot of content recently. I am also losing interest in Steven Universe itself, however I do plan to do this story right and finish it I just need to rekindle my love for Steven Universe. Remember, I still want to hear any ideas you have. After, this update I will post an incomplete chapter. See, you soon Gems.


	9. Closing one door open another

At long last it is time. Purple Diamond fans the Hiatus is over but not in the way you think. I am redoing Purple Diamond into Red Diamond, don't be disappointed for I have a much better idea of where I want this story to go. So please hop off this train and join me for another ride. Red Diamond is very similar to Purple Diamond with a few changes, also because I need you, the readers I have decided that what better way to interact with you than give you power over the story itself. I have set up two polls for you to vote on but first go read the intro for my new story Red Diamond.

I know this a be disappointing to some of you but, I sincerely hope you come with me on this new adventure and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy New Year.

P.S. If the polls don't work just comment on Red Diamond I will not accept guest names because I want these polls to be fair.


End file.
